Just Listen
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: "Just listen! You are everything to me Mai! You're beautiful, generous, powerful! Everything I love about you!" Joey gently shook Mai. Didn't she understand? She's not worthless. Oneshot


**My first JoeyXMai! Yay! So, with that said, please be nice! Implied Seto/Serenity.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

Mai leant against a street lamp. It was night, but Mai had no clue what the time might be. Few cars drifted by, not acknowledging her presence. Mai's breath came out in small puffs.

Mai lifted a cold hand to her still burning cheek. Mai shivered un-voluntary, and rubbed her arms.

"Mai, where are you?" He called, voice shrouded by darkness.

Mai gaped, and spun away from the voice. She sprinted away, blonde hair billowing out behind her. The sound of her heels clinking on the sidewalk was the only thing she could hear in these dissertated streets of Domino.

She could hear his shrill laughter, floating around her, yet she kept running. Mai, knew that eventually he'd find her. It was only a matter of time.

A hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly. Mai cried out in pain. The hand yanked her towards him.

"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking his shin.

He laughed, "You can't get away, love."

"Let me go, Valon!" She tried once again, struggling to get away from the male.

"Never," Valon whispered in her ear. "I won't let you leave me again. Without me, you're a worthless piece of shit. No one will ever love you. No one but me. You're weak, pathetic." Valon leaned closer.

With her free hand, she shoved him hard in the chest. Surprised, Valon released his hold on her.

"You're wrong!" She said desperately, "People do love me!"

"Yeah, who? Every male on this planet because you insist on dressing like a whore. You're so called friends? If they loved you, you'd be with them, not in an alley with me." Valon didn't try to restrain Mai, yet. He was waiting for her to give in.

"No!" Tears dribbled out of her violet eyes. Mai's knees shook violently.

"Come with me love, I'll keep you safe." He smirked when he saw uncertainty flutter in her eyes.

More tears flowed. Mai didn't want to be with Valon. She wanted him to leave her alone. "No!" She screamed and bolted away before Valon could grab her.

Mai stumbled along, searching for _his_ apartment.

Valon grabbed the back of Mai's shirt, and pushed her to the ground hard. She hit the ground with a force, that almost knocked her teeth out. Valon flipped her over. Mai's tears mixed with her blood. The blood streamed out of her mouth and nose.

Valon straddled her waist and kissed her forcibly. When he pulled back for air, Mai screamed.

Valon slapped her across the face, blood flying from her mouth onto the side walk.

"Help," She croaked, "Someone help me!"

Valon pressed a gloved finger to her trembling mouth. "No one can hear you, love."

"HELP!" She screamed once before Valon captured her lips once again.

In what seemed like an eternity, Mai heard a voice she thought she'd never hear.

"Mai? What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Valon pulled his lips off of Mai's, "Nothing to concern you. Piss off."

"Help me," Mai coughed up blood.

"Get off her. Now." Joey growled darkly.

"No," Valon said, and slid his hand into Mai's skirt. Mai fidgeted.

Joey's fist shot out, and smashed it into Valon's face. Valon flew backwards, his head hit the pavement.

Joey's anger flared, as he took a step closer to Valon. Valon sat up and wiped the blood off his chin.

Mai forced herself to a sitting position.

"How dare you try to rape Mai! In the middle of the street! She doesn't deserve that!" Joey snarled, once again punching Valon.

"It's not my fault she's a worthless whore. If she didn't want to get raped, maybe she should cover up more." Valon shrugged. Joey's eye twitched.

"You fucking ass hole!" He screamed and slammed his fist into Valon's eye. Joey kept striking Valon, till sagged to the ground un-conscious.

"Joey," Mai whispered, "Is it really you?"

Joey whirled around to face a broken Mai. "Yes, god, Mai, what did he do to you?"

Mai's lower lip trembled again. "H—he, did things to me."

Joey knelt in front of Mai, "Like what?"

"He… Raped me, and beat me." Mai's eyes burned with tears.

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him." Joey glowered. He reached for Mai's hand, and held it.

"But that's not it." Mai started to continue, but felt faint. "Joey, I don't feel good."

Joey nodded, "Okay, I'll take you back to my place."

Mai smiled a bloody smile, and allowed Joey to pull her to her feet. Mai's body shook, and her smile faltered.

Joey's lips twitched into a smile. "I'll help you." Joey picked Mai up bridal style and clutched her to his chest.

"Thank you, Joey." Mai fell into un-consciousness.

Joey held her tightly. He started at her sleeping face. Even covered in blood, she looked like an angel. Joey blushed lightly. He started to walk.

**In Joey's apartment…**

Joey laid Mai on his bed, and shuffled into the bathroom. He grabbed a face cloth and wet it. He went back in the room to see Mai, who lay there, peacefully.

Joey gently wiped the blood off her face, and kissed her forehead. With her face free of blood, the only thing wrong was the red imprint on her cream colored cheek. Rage boiled up in Joey, and now he wanted to beat in Valon's face so hard, you'd never be able to recognize him.

Joey's door creaked open. Serenity popped her head in.

"I'm back, Joey!" She squealed.

Joey shushed her and gestured to Mai. Serenity's eyebrows shot up, but she said nothing as Joey ushered her into the other room.

"What happened to Mai?" Serenity asked, falling backwards onto the couch, a frown embedded in her features.

"Valon," Joey hissed, "Has been abusing her. Now, I want to beat the shit out of him."

Serenity shot up, "Joey! You could go to jail! Then who would be there for Mai?"

Joey sighed, defeated. Serenity was right. He collapsed in the arm chair across from her.

"How was the date with rich boy?" Joey asked, hoping to get some information from his sister.

Serenity's face turned an exquisite shade of red. "N—none of your business!"

"Uh huh," Joey said, tone laced with skeptic.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Serenity bolted off the couch and dashed to her room.

"Seren, wait, I was joking!" Joey yelled, but was silenced by the slamming door.

Joey sat in the quite for awhile, before his bedroom door opened.

"Joey," Mai whispered, "Are you alright?" Joey turned to look at her. He stared into her beautiful violet eyes, framed by long, thick black lashes. Her hair tumbled past her waist in golden curls.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mai studied Joey. He looked like he was telling the truth. Mai glimpsed at his eyes. Deep brown, like melting chocolate. Messy, dirty blonde hair, like a wave of gold. Joey was the most handsome man; Mai had ever been in the presence of.

But then the words Valon had said to her, hit Mai. "Joey?"

"Hum?" He was still observing Mai's beauty.

"I'm I really worthless? I'm I really a whore? I'm I honestly weak?" Mai's voice was laced with sobs.

Joey was on his feet and gripping Mai's shoulders.

"No, you're not!"

Mai shook her head, "Yes I am. That's why I have no friends."

"You do have friends!" What has gotten into, Mai?

"No, I'm alone."

"Just listen! You are everything to me Mai! You're beautiful, generous, powerful! Everything I love about you!" Joey gently shook Mai. Didn't she understand? She's not worthless.

"Honestly Joey?" Mai asked.

"Honest! Mai, I love you." Joey's confession slipped out before he could stop it.

Tears filled her eyes to the brim, "I love you, too, Joey."

Joey smiled, but then he got a thought, "Why did you believe those things, Mai?"

Mai flinched, "Because that's what Valon told me. It was worse than the raping and beating. To feel like you're alone."

"Why did you listen to him?"

"Because I thought I was alone. I didn't know you loved me."

"Silly girl." Joey scowled, but hugged Mai tightly to his chest.

"Oh, Joey! I'm so glad I'm not alone." Mai hugged Joey back.

Joey tilted Mai's chin up, and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'll protect you forever, Mai." Joey promised.

"I'll hold you to that." Mai and Joey laughed together, and Joey kissed Mai sweetly, once again.

**Yay! I love the way this story turned out. I really loved writing this. I hope you guys loved, and well yeah. So it was good, right? Oh well. Review if you love this couple. And to tell me if it sucked. Thanks.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
